


I'm Gonna Be A Part Of It (Whether I Want To Or Not) - FANMIX

by searingidolatry



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searingidolatry/pseuds/searingidolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix for Fringedweller's awesome Het Big Bang 2012 fic "I'm Gonna Be A Part Of It (Whether I Want To Or Not)".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Be A Part Of It (Whether I Want To Or Not) - FANMIX

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fringedweller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringedweller/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm Gonna Be A Part Of It (Whether I Want To Or Not)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495093) by [fringedweller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringedweller/pseuds/fringedweller). 



> Fanmix for Fringedweller's awesome Het Big Bang 2012 fic "I'm Gonna Be A Part Of It (Whether I Want To Or Not)".
> 
> Most of the songs are 90s Britpop (with a little Shakespear's Sister sneaked in there at Darcy's request).

1\. Echobelly – Great Things  
2\. Catatonia – Game on  
3\. Menswear – I’ll Manage Somehow  
4\. Sleeper – Factor 41  
5\. Blur – Far Out  
6\. Space – Female of the Species  
7\. Elastica – All Nighter  
8\. Shakespear’s Sister – I Don’t Care  
  
Download [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/?bgugrtxgj00ur9k)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2j3nqrn)  
  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2qjyphk)

 

Echobelly – Great Things  
 _I wanna do great things,_  
I don't wanna compromise,  
I wanna know what life is,  
I wanna try everything

Catatonia – Game on  
 _No clever clevers can dissuade,_  
From tougher substance I was made,  
I know that I could never,  
Fall from grace I'm far too clever

Menswear – I’ll Manage Somehow  
 _Catch the bus by half past three,_  
Otherwise you'll find you're walking home,  
The forecast is for rain

Sleeper – Factor 41  
 _I'm not afraid of you you're very nice,_  
in fact you've got it all, you're very tall,  
I'm totally impressed can't get my heart rate down

Blur – Far Out  
 _I spy in the night sky don't I ,_  
Phoebe Io Elara Leda Callisto Sinope ,  
Janus Dione Portia so many moons ,  
Quiet in the sky at night hot in the milky way,  
Outside in

Space – Female of the Species  
 _Frankenstein and Dracula have nothing on you,_  
Jekyll and Hyde join the back of the queue,  
The female of the species is more deadly than the male

Elastica – All Nighter  
 _It's nearly eleven,_  
Do you think we'll stand the test of time,  
You're a cloud short of heaven,  
But you know i want you to be mine,  
And I sitting here waiting,  
Yeah, it's getting frustrating

Shakespear’s Sister – I Don’t Care  
 _I don't care if you act like a queen,_  
I don't care if you take it out on me,  
I've got nine lives and I land on my feet,  
I don't care, I just don't care now


End file.
